


Salome

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nonbinary Character, RPS - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: "И лишь Луна наблюдает…Ты станешь костями, станешь пепломИ в конце – расцветешь.Один из этих цветов станет песней". © BUCK-TICK – Gekka Reijin
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Salome

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо группе BUCK-TICK – за их восхитительную музыку.  
> Dedicated to my own Gekka Reijin.*

"Под влагой кровавого кармина, танцуя Танец Семи Вуалей  
Я сведу тебя с ума и опьяню.  
Ну, поцелуй же меня!"*

Саломея, влюбленная в Иоанна Крестителя, потребовала его голову. По легенде.  
Иногда, глядя на тебя, я понимаю её.

Я – твоя Саломея.

Пожалуй, ты всегда знал, что мне хорошо удаются игры с переодеванием. Выглядеть подобно женщине мне, с моими длинными волосами, и вовсе не составляет труда.  
Хотя тебя они смущают, ставят в тупик, ты тихо говоришь, что короткие мне шли больше, но… наверное, я слишком строптив, чтобы их обрезать. Пока, по крайней мере. А ещё мне нравится тебя приводить в смятение.  
Впрочем, наверное, ты сказал бы, что это вообще – мой смысл жизни.  
"Was created for you" – одними губами, и ты не совсем понимаешь, что это строчка из песни Duran Duran. Не потому, что не знаешь, а потому что не улавливаешь смысла, находясь в лёгком полутрансе.  
Легко хранить свои тайны, шепча их тебе: до интимного близко, едва уловимым шёпотом.

"Эти губы в твоей крови.  
Смотри: завеса падает, – тысяча и одна ночь окрасятся алым."

Я сжигаю тебя, отравляю тебя; в отместку ли?

"Я чувствую вкус крови – это вино познало* пламя…"

Оскар Уайльд завершил свою "Саломею" её поцелуем мертвой головы Иоанна Крестителя, истекающей кровью на подносе, – прежде, чем умерла она сама.  
Сказать, сколько времени я провёл за рассматриванием гравюр Обри Бёрдслея?

Я стал одержим этим образом.  
В английском для обозначения безумия часто используется слово "lunatic".  
В полнолуние я неизменно представляю себе отражение Луны в бассейне с водой и стекающей в него кровью. Мне мерещится запах благовоний – сандал, мускус, мирт… Мирт, я слышал, благороднейшее из древ – единственное, попавшее на грешную Землю прямиком из самого Эдема как напоминание о потерянном.

Сколько раз я, глядя на тебя, думал о ноже? Сколько мечтал, касаясь пальцами твоего спокойного, красивого лица с округлыми чертами, сжать пальцы на твоём горле? Сколько?..  
И сколько раз, глядя на твою шею, желал коснуться её губами – и ниже, ниже, к белым ключицам, к изящным рёбрам, к выступающим костям бёдер…

Костям…

Возможно, однажды – это единственное, что от тебя останется, если ты не сгоришь раньше.

"Да… Сапфировые глаза, удушливый мускус – сама Роза Вавилона."

Твоё лицо ослепляет так, как способен луч света ослепить столетиями жившего в темноте. Больно смотреть, но и взгляд невозможно отвести.  
Я дикий, и лицо моё – хищное. Самое то для убийцы и святотатца. Но не для Иуды.  
Я тебя не выдам.  
Мои пальцы невольно тянутся к твоему лицу, словно я всё ещё слеп и хочу тебя познать хоть так. Сердце стучит, сухая корка на мягких губах, ощущаемая после нервных закусываний, заставляет притягиваться ближе, и разум кричит неозвученную мольбу о поцелуе, которую мои губы едва осмелятся произнести.  
Они не молят. Они – требуют.  
Они берут, не спрося.

"Твои губы горячи, словно Ад."

Всполохи огня – или всполохи ткани? Колышущиеся на ветру цветы "Ночной Красавицы" – или запястья с узкими кистями рук, чьи пальцы раскинуты, как лепестки? Летящие, плавные – на фоне пламени силуэт с раскинутыми руками похож на птичий.  
Звенят браслеты. Звенят цепи.  
Ступни оставляют красные следы – кажущиеся черными в свете огня.  
Чья же это кровь?..

Последняя вуаль падает.  
Я сгораю.

"Твои губы горячее, чем сам Ад."

**Author's Note:**

> ★  
> *Gekka Reijin (月下麗人) – песня, совместно написанная Сакураи и Имаи, выпущенная на альбоме "Razzle Dazzle" в 2010 г. Название переводится как "Ночная Красавица" и имеет две коннотации: цветы Epiphyllum oxypetalum, так же известные как "Королева Ночи" и лицо на Луне, возникающее под действием парейдолии. Обычно слово 麗人 (reijin) переводят как "красавица", но учитывая тот факт, что под иероглифом 人 (-jin/hito) подразумевается в основном "человек", то данное обращение прошу читать без гендерной привязки.  
> ★  
> Здесь и далее, отдельной строкой в кавычках – фрагменты из перевода песни サロメ-Femme Fatale- с альбома No. 0, выпущенного в 2018 году. Перевод автора.  
> ★  
> *В оригинале использованное слово 濡れる(nureru) имеет два значения:  
> 1) промокать, намокать;  
> 2) иметь любовную связь (устаревшее)  
> Конечно, "вино, смоченное пламенем" можно допустить как художественно ввернутый оксюморон, но моя трактовка ближе ко второму значению. "Познать" – тоже вполне устаревшее слово для обозначения полового акта.  
> ★  
> Не то, чтобы я прибегал к своеобразному "квирбейтингу" бак-тиковских песен, но ознакомившись с текстом, могу достаточно уверенно сказать – абсолютно всё идёт от лица одного лирического героя; скорее всего "femme fatale" – это констатация факта о самом себе, нежели обращение к гипотетической "роковой женщине".


End file.
